Yuri Plisetsky/Plot
Skate 1 - Easy as Pirozhki!! The Grand Prix Final of Tears Yuri first appears following Yuuri Katsuki who heads to the bathroom to call home after his loss in the Sochi Grand Prix . He listens in to Yuuri's entire conversation. When Yuuri starts to cry, Yuri kicks the bathroom door, shocking Yuuri, who opens the door and begins apologizing. Irritated, Yuri tells Yuuri that since Yuri would be entering the senior division next year, there was no need for two of them in the following Grand Prix and tells Yuuri to quit competitive skating. Yuri is later seen with Victor Nikiforov and coach Yakov. After the video of Yuuri replicating Victor's Stay Close to Me goes viral, Yuri is seen watching it back in his home room in Saint Petersburg, where Yakov scolds him for not practicing instead. Skate 2 - Two Yuris?! Drama at Yu-topia! Upon discovering Victor having left Saint Petersburg, Yuri becomes enraged that Victor had forgotten a promise. Yuri locates Victor after seeing a picture of Victor taking a selfie in front of Hasetsu Castle, and travels to Hasetsu as well. He initially tries to keep his travel discreet in order not to let Yakov know, but after buying a tiger shirt, he ends up being discovered by Yakov who sees a picture of Yuri wearing the shirt on Instagram. At Ice Castle, Yuri runs into the Nishigori Triplets who recognize him instantly. Before he can talk to them, Yuuri runs up to Ice Castle and mentions that Victor would finally be able to coach Yuuri. This angers Yuri, who kicks Yuuri into Ice Castle. Both Yuuri and Yuri find Victor in Ice Castle, where Yuri confronts Victor about his promise, which turns out to be that Victor would choreograph a program to help him with his senior debut if he won the Junior Grand Prix without any quads, which Yuri had managed to do successfully. Victor instead makes a deal with Yuri to have a contest between him and Yuuri using a skate choreographed by Victor to different arrangements of the same song. Yuri takes on the challenge immediately, insisting that the winner would be able to ask what they wanted of Victor, which Victor accepts enthusiastically. In the meantime, Yuri moves into Yu-topia Katsuki, not wanting Yuuri to be alone with Victor. It is there where Yuri discovers his love for katsudon, as well as receives the nickname Yurio from Yuuri's sister Mari, who gave him the name after finding it confusing to have two people with the same sounding name. The next day, Victor has both Yuuri and Yuri listen to the songs that would be assigned to them. The different arrangements of the songs depict a different type of love - namely, Eros, which is sexual love, and Agape, meaning unconditional love. Yuri is ultimately assigned In Regards to Love: Agape. Although reluctant at first, Yuri agrees to do it in the end, so long as Victor returns to Russia with him if he won the upcoming Hot Springs on Ice. Skate 3 - I am Eros, and Eros is Me!? Face Off! Hot Springs on Ice Yuri joins Yuuri and Victor at the rink to watch the programs choreographed by Victor. Victor shows Yuri the choreography for In Regards to Love: Agape first. Yuri is unfazed by the difficulty of the program and says that he pretty much got it. Yuuko, who had been watching from the side, claps at Victor's choreography, prompting Yuri to ask who she was, and Yuuri introduces Yuri to Yuuko. Yuri watches Victor perform the choreography for In Regards to Love: Eros for Yuuri, but when Yuuko starts to get a nosebleed from watching Victor, Yuri becomes worried and asks Yuuko if she was sick. When Victor closes in to Yuuri, Yuri aggressively reminds Victor of the promise to teach Yuri the choreography first. Nonetheless, Yuri is shown to find it difficult to portray the proper emotion required by the program, which leads Victor to send Yuri to a temple. Yuri and Yuuri are worn out with trying to understand their programs. During dinner, when Yuuri suddenly bursts out that he believed Eros was similar to katsudon, Yuri grins at Yuuri, causing Yuuri to go out running in embarrassment. In the days leading up to the Hot Springs on Ice, Yuri is seen training with Yuuri and supported by Yuuko, but still unable to properly grasp the concept of Agape. Victor eventually decides to send both Yuri and Yuuri to meditate under a waterfall, where Yuri suddenly recalls his grandfather's love and utilizes it in the choreography. Victor is impressed by the change in the way Yuri skated henceforth. On the day of the Hot Springs on Ice, Yuuko calls Yuri out, as the latter would be the first to perform. When Yuri reveals the chosen outfit, Yuuko instantly recognizes and starts gushing over it, causing Yuri to worry again at Yuuko's nosebleed. Yuri performs his short program, internally apologizing to his grandfather that it was too hard for him to think about Agape when he was so focused on the skate. Following this, Yuri stays to watch Yuuri's skate, but leaves just before the performance ends. Yuuko catches Yuri with his luggage heading away from Ice Castle, and asked why the skater was leaving even before having heard the results. Yuri is grim in his reply while he thinks about Yuuri's performance, saying he already knew who won and that he would return to Russia under the guidance of Yakov. He wishes goodbye to Yuuko in Russian, but suddenly turns back to tell Yuuko not to get him wrong, and that it would be him who wins the Grand Prix final. Skate 4 - Like Yourself... And Complete the Free Program!! Yuri is first seen when Yuuko sends a message to Yuri regarding Yuuri deciding to choreograph his own free skate, as well as a picture of Yuri with Yuuko and the Nishigori triplets. He wonders if Yuuko is helping him scout the enemy, and is interrupted by Mila Babicheva who notices the picture and inquires if Yuri had gotten a girlfriend while in Japan. Yuri shakes Mila off, prompting Mila to lift Yuri. After Yakov intervenes, Yuri begins skating on the ice. Mila is surprised at Yuri's sudden dedication to training, but Yakov believes that Yuri's motivation came from having met a worth rival, being Yuuri. A few skaters whisper the arrival of Lilia Baranovskaya, who is revealed to have been invited by Yakov to train Yuri in ballet. Lilia inspects Yuri's physique and tells Yuri that in order to win the Grand Prix series, Yuri had to give up his old life. Yuri willingly agrees, and is advised to move into Lilia's house for the duration of his training. Later on, Yuuko relays a text from Yuri to Yuuri regarding how Yuri was constantly being nagged by Lilia. Nonetheless, Yuri takes his training with Lilia very seriously, never once complaining about the difficulty of the exercises he is made to do. When the skate assignments are announced, Yuri is determined to know where Yuuri had been assigned to. It is revealed that one of the Grand Prix series competitions that Yuri had been assigned to is the Rostelecom Cup. Skate 5 - Face Beet-Red!! It's the First Competition! The Chugoku, Shikoku, and Kyushu Championship Yuri makes a short appearance at his home rink, throwing his phone angrily at the window upon seeing the picture of Yuuri attempting to hug Victor during the Chugoku, Shikoku and Kyushu block championship. Skate 6 - China's On! The Grand Prix Series Opening Event!! The Cup of China Short Program Yuri first makes a short appearance before the Cup of China, where it is announced that he had gotten silver in Skate Canada. Later on, back in Saint Petersburg, he joins Mila and another rink mate to watch the Cup of China. He declines the invitation of his rink mates to sit with them, preferring to watch from the back. Yuri watches Yuuri's short program with carefully, and later also watches his rink mate Georgi's short program. Although Yuri is uninterested in the reason why Georgi was so heartbroken during the performance, he and Mila both agree that Georgi was too engrossed in the story of the short program. Skate 7 - China's On! The Grand Prix Series Opening Event!! The Cup of China Free Skate Yuri appears in the second half of the episode in a locker room, where he looks at his phone and realizes that he forgot to watch Georgi's free skate. He later joins Mila and the same rink mate from the previous day to watch Yuuri's free skate on television. After the Cup of China during an interview, Victor assures the media that Yuuri's newfound ability to do a quad flip would guarantee Yuuri a win at the Rostelecom Cup, causing Mila to ask Yuri if the latter had heard Victor's declaration. This greatly irritates Yuri who snaps his plastic spoon in anger, causing his borscht to splatter everywhere. Skate 8 - Yuuri vs Yuri! The Horror!! The Rostelecom Cup Short Program Yuri is first seen at the Sheremetyevo Airport with the Russian team, along with Mila, Lilia and Yakov. As the group make their way out, the local members of his fan club Yuri Angels make an appearance, shocking Yuri. Yuri tells Mila to watch his luggage, but before Mila can respond, he had already vanished. Yakov informs Mila that Yuri's grandfather Nikolai usually picked the young skater up while in Moscow. True enough, Yuri spots his grandfather and leaps onto the elder in excitement. An ominous crack is heard, followed by Yuri apologizing profusely to Nikolai at having forgotten the latter's bad back. During the drive home, Nikolai hands Yuri a bag of Pirozhki, and prompts Yuri to eat. While munching on a Pirozhok, Yuri asks Nikolai if the latter had ever tried katsudon, saying that he enjoyed eating it in Japan. Nikolai's expression becomes unreadable, and he asks Yuri if the Pirozhki was not good enough. Yuri apologizes, saying that it was not what he meant, and starts listening to the radio. His eyes widen as the news reports that Victor had just arrived in Moscow. At the hotel that the figure skaters stay at, Yuri tries to sneak around a bunch of reporters, but fails when Victor points him out. Victor asks the reporters if they enjoyed Victor's choreography for Yuri's short program. Irritated, Yuri knocks the cup of coffee that Victor was clutching, saying that now that Victor was gone, Yuri would be Russia's top figure skater. Yuri later attempts to force open an elevator that Yuuri had walked into. They stand in awkward silence in the elevator at first, until Yuuri wishes Yuri luck for the Rostelecom Cup. Yuri responds by saying that Yuuri would suffer defeat in Moscow and that Victor would remain in Russia. On the day of the short program, Yakov informs Yuri that Nikolai would not be able to attend the short program. Yuri becomes despondent at hearing this, feeling that he would not be able to perform if it were not for his grandfather to whom his short program was centered around. Lilia tries to reassure Yuri not to feel pressured by the locals, but Yuri finds it difficult to focus on her words. When Yuri's short program is about to begin, Yuuri and Victor wish him good luck from the kiss and cry. This irritates Yuri, who angrily storms to the middle of the rink, internally believing that his performance would not be so badly affected as to need their luck. The buildup of disappointment and anger affects Yuri's program, making him miss a jump early in the performance. Nonetheless he manages to recover midway, and the audience is astounded by the beauty of his performance. Just as the short program concludes, a cat-ear headband falls onto Yuri's head, inciting squeals from the Yuri Angels in the crowd. Yuri makes his way off the rink, and is blocked by Jean-Jacques, who gives way to Yuri to exit the rink using the phrase "lady first." His score for the short program is announced, placing him behind Yuuri, and finally places third in the short program as JJ overtakes Yuuri's score. Yuri is later seen after Victor suddenly begs Yakov to become Yuuri's coach, with his expression as shocked as everyone else around him at Victor's request. Skate 9 - Yuuri vs Yuri! The Horror!! Rostelecom Cup, Free Skate Yuri is first seen being informed by Yakov that his grandfather is waiting for him outside the stadium. Yuri finds his grandfather waiting in the car, and asks why his grandfather was here seeing as the latter was sick the previous day. Nikolai brushes off the question from his grandson and hands Yuri a bag of Pirozhki to try. Biting into one, Yuri is surprised to find that it is filled with the ingredients of a katsudon. Nikolai proudly tells Yuri that it is a 'Katsudon Pirozhki' and wishes Yuri well for the Rostelecom Cup, which greatly encourages his grandson. Yuri is not seen again until before the start of his free skate. Yuri informs Lilia and Yakov that he is reducing the number of jumps in the first half, implying that he would increase the number of jumps in the second half. Ignoring Yakov's protests, and insisting that it would be the only way to beat Yuuri and JJ, Yuri enters the rink. As Yuri performs his free skate, he recalls how JJ had beaten him at Skate Canada, and is angered further to deliver a stellar performance. Yuuri and Mila who are both watching from the audience are surprised that Yuri had pushed the jumps to the second half, but are still impressed by Yuri's performance. As Yuri nails his final jump to deliver a flawless performance, Lilia starts tearing up in the audience and Yakov comforts her, also proud of Yuri. Yuri ends his performance and falls on his knees onto the ice, coughing and heavy with fatigue. Lilia accompanies Yuri to the kiss and cry without Yakov, where Yuri awaits his free skate score. Upon hearing that he had accomplished a new free skate personal best, he raises his arms in joy and calls out to Yuuri, but he suddenly realises that Yuuri had taken to the ice. Yuri becomes displeased when Yuuri does not perform up to par, and begins to shout encouragement. However, he is cut off by a whistle from JJ who asks Yuri to also cheer for the Canadian. Yuri's anger rises, but Lilia calls Yuri away. Yuri is seen backstage after JJ's free skate, frantically running away from Yuuri who attempts to hug Yuri. Along with the other skaters, Yuri is bewildered by Yuuri's actions. He later goes to look for Yuuri out on the streets and starts complaining about both Yuuri and JJ. Yuri then tosses a bag of the Katsudon Pirozhki he received earlier from his grandfather into Yuuri's arms as an early birthday present, and insists that Yuuri eat them straight away. When Yuuri comments on how delicious they are, Yuri's face lights up happily, telling Yuuri that it was his grandfather who had made them. Skate 10 - Gotta Supercharge it! Pre-Grand Prix Final Special! Yuri first appears at the hotel in Barcelona where all the GPF skaters would be staying at, being nagged by Yakov to check into the room. Yuri retorts back that Yakov should do it himself, and is interrupted by a large group of Yuri Angels begging for photos. In his anger, Yuri begins to say something rude, but Lilia cuts him off, telling him not to use foul language. Resigned, Yuri finds himself taking pictures along his fans while wearing cat ears. Yuri turns when he hears JJ complimenting the Yuri Angels, and becomes enraged when JJ's fiancée Isabella reassures that the JJ Girls are better. Yuri confronts Isabella and the two fan clubs start arguing among each other. JJ good-naturedly comforts Isabella, and catches Kazakh skater Otabek to invite the latter for dinner. Otabek politely turns down the offer and glances over at Yuri. Perplexed, Yuri rudely questions Otabek, who pauses awhile, before leaving unconcernedly. Yuri momentarily appears in pictures uploaded by the Yuri Angels on Yuuri's Instagram feed, but is not seen again until the next day, where the skaters gather at the rink in Barcelona for a short training. Yuri is angry when JJ completes training fast and leaves first, but Yakov advises Yuri to go over the program once more. Much later in the day, Yuri is seen in the streets of Barcelona, trying to escape some of his more dedicated fans who wish to drag Yuri to a fan-meet. While squeezing into an alley, Yuri finds himself face to face with Otabek on a motorbike, who invites Yuri on. Before Yuri can answer, some of his fans discover the both of them, and Yuri accepts Otabek's offer if only to escape the fans. As they leave, the fans snap photos of the two skaters, later causing news of the duo to go viral on social media. Otabek brings Yuri up to the Park Güell municipal garden, where he opens up to Yuri about their joint past under Yakov's tutelage, which Yuri does not recall. Otabek explains remembering Yuri due to him having what Otabek describes as "the eyes of a soldier", and invites Yuri to be friends, to which Yuri responds with a handshake. The two later head over to a cafe to continue their talk, where they are eventually discovered by Mari and Minako. Victor, Yuuri, Mari and Minako invite both Yuri and Otabek, along with Chris and Phichit, out to local Spanish food for dinner. When Chris and Victor reveal to a horrified Yuuri about the latter being drunk on champagne during the previous year's GPF banquet, Yuri disdainfully brings up having being dragged into a dance battle with Yuuri. The talk changes when Chris catches sight of Yuuri and Victor's pair rings, where Yuri clicks his tongue angrily when Victor announced that Yuuri would get gold during the Barcelona GPF. When the conversation becomes interrupted by JJ and Isabella, Yuri abruptly leaves with the other skaters, as well as Mari and Minako. The next day, before the GPF, Yuri confronts Victor at the seaside, first by kicking Victor's back to get the latter's attention. He bitterly questions why Victor was so happy to leave competitive skating to coach Yuuri, and does not back down when Victor grabs his face. Vowing to defeat Yuuri in the GPF to prove Victor's decision to leave as a mistake, Yuri pushes Victor's hand aside and walks away. Victor takes this to believe that Yuri would not have been as motivated to skate without Yuuri. Yuri turns back to Victor, saying that the seaside reminded the former of Hasetsu's ocean, and leaves. Victor smiles, understanding that other people (probably referring mainly to Yuri) had gotten their L words - Life and Love - from Yuuri. Yuri is finally seen again flanked by Yakov and Lilia, heading towards the ice rink in Barcelona for the GPF short program. After Ending: The after-ending reveals shots of the Sochi Grand Prix Final banquet. Some of them show Yuri being dragged into a dance battle with Yuuri, where at first he seems disgruntled, but eventually, is seen to be enjoying himself. A majority of the shots taken at the end were saved on Yuri's phone. Later, Yuri's outfit is noticeably crumpled, while he shakes in anger as he watches Yuuri beg Victor to become his coach. Skate 11 - Gotta Super-Supercharge it!! Grand Prix Final Short Program Yuri first appears after Phichit's short program, kicking Yuuri and Victor off the kiss and cry for hogging the seat. Yuuri is surprised to see Yuri, while Victor innocently wishes Yuri good luck. Yuri enters the rink for his short program. Yuri begins his short program, raising one arm in order to gain difficulty points. A flashback is shown of Yuri winning the Golden Spin which was held before the GPF. During the same flashback, Yakov explains in an interview that it was by the help of the people around Yuri that had enabled the skater to get where he currently was. Lilia mentions in that same flashback that Yuri had found an entrance to love by his encounters and that was what allowed Yuri to perform at his best. Yuri completes his program flawlessly to tremendous applause, and receives his score at the kiss and cry. At hearing that he had surpassed his own personal best as well as Victor's previous short program world record, Yuri leaps for joy, with Yakov holding the skater up. Yuri is not seen for Chris' short program, and only shows up for Otabek's turn, choosing to sit with his legs up behind Sara, Yuuri and Victor. Yuri shouts his support to Otabek, who hears the shout from the rink and returns it with a thumbs-up. A young Yuri appears in Otabek's thoughts as a flashback during the short program, with a willful expression that motivates Otabek. Yuri is impressed with Otabek's flawless skate and correctly assesses that Otabek would place higher than Yuuri. Yuri appears briefly in JJ's imagination with the other skaters, and the image causes added pressure to JJ during his short program. After JJ finishes, Yuri is proud of himself for being able to maintain first place for the entire short program, but eventually becomes irritated at JJ's trademark "It's JJ Style!", covering his ears and shouting for the audience to shut up. Final Skate - Gotta Super-Super-Supercharge it!!! Grand Prix Final Free Skate Yuri does not appear until the second half of the episode, where he walks out to the rink flanked by Yakov and Lilia. Victor calls to Yakov, causing both Yuri and Lilia to halt as well as turn around to listen. Yakov first grumpily asks Victor if the matter which Victor wanted to discuss was urgent as it was Yuri's turn soon, but he becomes outraged when Victor reveals that he would return to competitive skating under Yakov's guidance. Yuri and Lilia are both shocked by this development, leading Yuri to nervously ask Victor if it were true that Yuuri was leaving competitive skating. Victor smiles and tells Yuri that it was for Yuuri to decide. Before Yuri can make anything of Victor's statement, he is embraced by Victor, who hugs him tighter. Yuri is rather downcast when he appears rinkside, but proceeds to the ice. Otabek, who had just finished his free skate, calls out to Yuri from the kiss and cry to wish the latter good luck. Yuri delivers a thumbs-up in response as he skates out to the middle of the rink. He chooses to dedicate his free skate to Yakov, Lilia, Yuuko, and lastly Yuuri, whose full name is mentioned rather than Yuri's usual 'Katsudon' nickname for Yuuri. Yuri is angry at the prospect that Yuuri would leave competitive skating if the latter placed first, and is highly determined not to let Yuuri win. Yuri does his best to deliver a flawless performance, but falls during a jump. Nonetheless, he recovers quickly, inciting admiration from his grandfather who is watching the GPF free skate on television. As Yuri finishes, he vows that he would beat Yuuri's free skate score in future, and breaks down on the ice. Yuri's combined score allows him to narrowly place first in the GPF. He wears a disgruntled expression during the prize ceremony, due to him not being able to beat Yuuri's free skate score. Yuri's final appearance occurs in Saint Petersburg, standing with Victor in the distance as Yuuri and Makkachin run to meet the both of them. Category:Character Plot Category:Character Subpages Category:Plot Category:Subpages